


His four boys

by WinnyJamey22 (SevielCiel)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Best Friends, Bromance, Couch Cuddles, Disability, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Slash, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/WinnyJamey22
Summary: Jim Beach found himself to be the responsible and the caretaker of four troublesome young men. At first he doesn't want anything to do with them, but as time pass he start to grow attached. Could finally Freddie, John, Brian and Roger be a family with him, or will Jim leave them at the cruel reality?





	His four boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to this new fanfiction, eheh.  
> This story will be weird and mostly based on a purely platonic relationship between Brian and Roger, and the growing attachment from our dear Miami to our four boys!  
> I'm not a doctor, nor a psychologist or a med student, so I'm extremely sorry if this isn't really accurate, because I'm writing this on my knowledge and by searching on internet.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy, let me know, constructive criticism is always accepted.

Jim Beach was a businessman, the CEO of an important company and a really busy man. And now he had just say goodbye at everything. It was a penalty, really, it was merely socially useful work, as a punishment for breaking a speed limit. And now the tribunal had send him for a full month in that place. He shuddered, as he made his way up the stairs, clutching his suitcase with one hand and a sheet of paper with the other. The paper contained the basic information: the building, the flat number and the names of the habitants of said flat. He gulped, realizing to have reached the door's flat and knocked, didn't know what was going to happen. He really didn't know what was wrong with the four young men living there, he just know they need a caretaker and the judge had picked up him. For all he know, or rather read on the files the judge had given him, all the four of them had some sort of mental issue. And really, it could be from normal mood swings to completely crazy and violent people. His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and Jim found himself face to face with a young man. The first thing Jim notices in the man, or rather boy, were his big dark brown eyes staring at him. His face, which was a light brown color, like a tan, was gracefully framed by chin length, black wavy hair, that give the boy some sort of Arabian Prince air. Than, his lips stretched in a big smile as he opened the door some more. "Oh!" he exclaimed with an high-pitched voice "You must be Mr. Jim Beach! Is it okay if I call you Jim? Oh, wait! Can I call you Miami?" he said exited. Jim looked at him confused. "Miami?" "Yes, Miami! Because your surname is Beach and so I thought about Miami Beach!" The boy responded happily, clapping his hands together and let the older man in. Jim chuckled. "And you are... Freddie, am I correct?" he asked for confirmation, receiving a nod from the younger boy. In the sitting room there were other three boys, all probably around Freddie's age. He watched the man who had approached him at the entrance. He was pretty tall and skinny with poofy short light brown hair and grey-ish eyes. The boy was dressed in a t-shirt and some sweatpants and was wearing some green socks. He looked Jim up and down, before reaching out a hand. "Welcome Mr. Beach" he said with a polite tone and a smile, when the two stop the handshake. "I'm John Richard Deacon" he introduced "And I'm here because I have severe anxiety and nightmares" he said. Jim nodded "It's really nice to meet you. And please drop the formalities, you can call me Jim-" "Or Miami" chirped Freddie, who was now on the sofa next to the two others. John chuckled and returned on the armchair he was previously seated, and repicking a book which was on the small coffee table. The next boy who approached him was tall and skinny, with shoulder-lenght really curly brown hair and big hazel eyes who shone with kindness. Next to him, gripped like his live was depending on the other, was the only boy who hadn't gotten up when Jim entered the flat. A small looking boy with blond hair that was just a little below his shoulders and teary big baby blue eyes. Almost as sensing Jim's eyes on him the boy made a distressed noise and buried his head further on the taller one's side. They looked cute and, Jim noted, the older one didn't seem bothered at all by the clinging blond. The taller boy just start passing his hand in the blond hair with a small smile. "I'm sorry for his behavior" he started with a small voice "Please, don't take it personally, it's just that he's not used to you yet." he explained calmly, sounding like he had repeated those words a lot of times in the past, and probably it was true. Jim nodded slightly. "It's alright, I guess" he scratched his head slightly. The boy smile again and stretched out his hand. "I'm Brian" he said "And this is Roger" he said, gently nudging the boy. Jim waved in his direction, but Roger just buried his head further. After that, John showed him his room, and also showing his and Freddie's room and Brian and Roger's room and Jim started unpacking whilst John made dinner. He took out from a folder the papers showing the guys conditions and start reading them He looked down at the first one _Name: Freddie Bulsara Age: 25 Hair: black Eyes: brown Diagnosis: severe emotional disorder. The patient is usually noisy and cheery, but doesn't handle well stress. If threatened he could be dangerous and he doesn't react well at the mention of his family. At his arrival he presented sign of physical abuse and he later said people hit on him because he's_ _homosexual or because of his Parsi origins_. He passed at the second one _Name: John Richard Deacon Age: 24 Hair: brown Eyes: brown Diagnosis: several anxiety disorder and PTSD The patient is triggered by loud unexpected noises and become really anxious if things don't go as planned. He's subjects by frequents panic attacks. He doesn't like physical contact, unless if it come from someone close to him. He also appeared scared by sudden changes_ He passed at the next one, feeling suddenly agitated Name: _Brian Harold May Age: 22 Hair: brown Eyes: hazel/brown Diagnosis: Past selective Muteness, past suicide attempt and past depression_ At that Jim stopped reading, confused. If Brian was now okay, why was he still living there with the other three? Maybe because of friendship and because he cares for the others? Yes, that was probably the answer. He continued reading. _Whilst now the patient show no symptoms of the previous disorders he was having he's still living at the flat, claiming he doesn't want to leave. The others three too show resistance against Mr. May's leave, especially Mr. Taylor. The patient in fact seems the only one who can easily and completely calm down the other man._ Jim gulped and finally arrived at Roger's file, the one which scares him the most. _Name: Roger Meddows Taylor Age: 20 Hair: blond Eyes: blue Diagnosis: severe emotional distress, mental instability, trust issues and light sensibility The patient show signs of mental problems, luckily kept at bay. When he had arrived he refused to speak. He bonded quite well with his flatmates and he looked totally okay to share a room with one of them. He doesn't like physical touch but seemed okay to be touched just by Mr. May. At his arrival he showed signs of physical abuse and confusion_ Jim felt his heart fall down with a tumble. Oh God Oh God Oh God He was feeling sorry for the boys, he really was. He was almost starting to cry when a gentle knock on the door snap him back to reality. "Miami?" it was Brian's gentle voice. "Dinner is ready!" "Yeah I'm coming" he responded wiping his eyes and getting out, walking to the kitchen. The atmosphere was of family. The dinner table was ready and the beautiful smell of food was floating in the air. "Here, Jim, sit here!" said Freddie dragging the man to one end of the table. Jim seated down a bit embarrassed, but was reassured by all the four boys smiling at him. Even Roger managed a small smile and a wave. John sat the dishes on the table and gently smile. They started eating, making small talk and Jim couldn't not notice how slowly Roger was warming up with him, even talking and laughing. "Bri" he whispered, looking at him with his big blue eyes, holding out a spoon. Brian smiled, took the spoon and slowly and gently he started feeding the younger man. Jim watched intrigued the scene, Brian feeding himself with one hand and feeding Roger with the other, all whilst still talking with the others. After finishing dinner they call it a night and Jim decided to watch a film. The four agreed and it was only halfway through it that he notices Roger had fallen asleep, still clutching tightly the curly haired man, Brian's arms gently yet tightly holding him. Brian too was asleep. "They always sleep like that" a soft voice came from next to him and Jim looked at Freddie, who was half asleep next to him, John's head on his lap. "I think it's reassuring for the both of them. Roger couldn't sleep by himself and Brian is happy to hold him". He yawned, cuddling a bit more in the blanket around him and slowly fell asleep. 'I need to help them, I can't leave them alone' Thought Jim before falling asleep too


End file.
